Mark of Athena Ideas
by kelseyjoytillery
Summary: These are just some story ideas of how I think the Greeks and Romans will meet up, the Percabeth Reunion, etc. Rated M for lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Percy Jackson related. Good old Uncle Rick does. That is all. **

Chapter 1

ANNABETH'S POV

Annabeth looked down at the Roman Camp from the Argo II, and wandered if Percy was there, if he remembered her, or if he had a new girlfriend. Hera did hate her after all, so it wouldn't surprise her if she gave Percy a new girlfriend. Annabeth sighed, and vaguely registered the Camp's beautiful architecture. Normally she would be gushing of this, but Annabeth simply couldn't stop worrying. Suddenly, Annabeth realized that someone was trying to talk to her.

"Annabeth! Earth to Annabeth!"

"What? Oh, Piper. I'm sorry. Have you been trying to talk to me long? Please say no."

"Sorry Annabeth, but I've been shouting your name for awhile now. What's wrong? You look…worried."

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just thinking about the possible reactions of the Romans to this giant warship."

"Yeah, they'll probably flip out, but I don't think that's what's on your mind. Are you thinking about Percy?" Piper chuckled as Annabeth grimaced.

"I hate that you can read me so well. You Aphrodite children. But yes, I am worried about him. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he's dating someone else? WHAT IF HE HATES ME?" Annabeth was practically sobbing at this point.

Piper put her arm around Annabeth. "I can't guarantee you that he's remembered you, although there's a good shot since Jason's remembered everything, but I don't think he could ever hate you. No one could. Just relax." Piper put in a little extra feeling to the last bit, and she was rewarded with a smile.

"Thanks Piper. I know I'm being silly, but in any case we're here and it's time to face this head on." Annabeth squared her shoulders, and face the quickly becoming more visible group of Romans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related. Good ole' Uncle Rick does. This chapters a bit longer since the first was so short. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 2

PERCY'S POV

Percy looked up anxiously as the Argo II began to land. He couldn't wait to see Annabeth, but he was worried about how the Roman's would react to the Greeks. Percy knew that the Greeks wouldn't come all this way to pick a fight, but the Roman's didn't know that. Hopefully his old friends wouldn't think he was being a jerk.

The warship landed, and a gang plank was lowered. The first person to step off was Annabeth, and Percy's breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Next came the guy from the video, then a girl with curly hair, and finally a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Percy heard Reyna gasp when the last guy walked off the ship, so Percy assumed this was Jason. He walked up to stand next to the girl with curly hair, and laced his fingers through hers. Percy heard Reyna choke on a sob.

Percy put a hand on Reyna's shoulder to comfort her, and then he stepped forward. "Welcome Greeks, to Camp Jupiter. I am praetor Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. Please declare your purpose for being here."

Annabeth stepped forward. Percy noticed she looked sad, but the look was quickly wiped from her face. "My name is Annabeth Chase, leader of the Athena Cabin. With me are Leo Valdez, Piper McKlean, and Jason Grace. There is a threat that has arisen to both our camp and yours. Hera, or I guess Juno, needs us to work together."

"Yes, we know of the threats, and…."

"Reyna cut in. "Perhaps we should discuss this in a formal meeting. First, Percy you should give the Greeks a tour. We'll meet up in three hours. You know the place."

"Certainly. Romans, you are dismissed to your regular duties."

As soon as that was said, Percy looked up, and saw Annabeth slowly walking back toward the ship, her shoulders slumped in despair. She thought he didn't love her anymore. Percy didn't care anymore how many people were watching. He couldn't stand being apart from Annabeth one second longer.

Percy sprinted toward Annabeth, spun her around, picked her up off the ground, and kissed her, all in one move. Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy's waist, and clung tightly to him. Eventually the whistles and cat calls broke them apart, and Percy set Annabeth on the ground. He held her face in his hands and whispered, "I've missed you."

"You remembered." Annabeth marveled.

"I never really forgot. I kept seeing your face in my mind, and it would give me this warm feeling inside. I knew I had to find out who you were to me, and make you mine if you weren't already."

Annabeth sighed in content and laid her head on Percy's chest, and that's when she noticed it. "Perseus Jackson! You've got a tattoo!"

Percy blushed at Annabeth using his full name, and grinned at her shock. "Yeah, it wasn't really a choice."

Annabeth laughed and stepped away. "Oh, Seaweed Brain!" Suddenly she got a serious look on her face, and Annabeth lunged forward and punched Percy repeatedly in the chest.

"OW! Annabeth stop! What's wrong?"

"Why. Didn't. You. Call. Me. If. You. Remembered. Who. You. Were!" Annabeth laid a punch with every word.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrists, and pulled her closer. "I tried to send you an Iris message, more than once in fact, and they wouldn't go through. I think Hera was interfering."

"Ohhhh…..well, in that case I'm sorry for hitting you. Although, it couldn't of actually hurt."

"It's alright, it was kind of adorable anyway, and yes it did. I'll explain later." Percy's grin at Annabeth's outburst quickly turned into a frown as her noticed the dark circles under Annabeth's eyes. "Baby, when was the last time you slept?"

Annabeth looked down sheepishly. "When was the last time we were together?"

"Oh Annabeth…" Percy said exasperatedly. He lifted up Annabeth's chin, leaned down, and kissed the dark circles under her eyes. Then, Percy leaned his forehead against hers. "My gods I've missed you."

Annabeth stepped up on her tiptoes, and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy caressed Annabeth's cheek and leaned into the kiss.

"Ok, seriously guys, we're still standing right her so….OW! PIPER!"

"Cut it out Leo! They haven't seen each other for almost a year. Let them have a few minutes to themselves."

Percy pulled away from Annabeth reluctantly, but he kept his arm around her. "Sorry guys. I just haven't seen the love of my life in a while. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and…"

"Dude, we know! You're so awesome! Did you really kill Medusa and fight Kronos and…OW! Piper! Seriously!"

"I'm Piper McKlean, daughter of Aphrodite. This duffus is Leo Valdez, son of Haphestus, and this…"

"And I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus, brother of Thalia Grace. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Percy shook hands with Piper, Leo, and Jason. "Dude, I've heard a lot about you too! It's crazy this whole switch thing!"

"Yeah it really has been."

Suddenly, Percy remembered his Roman friends. "Frank, Hazel this is Piper, Leo, Jason of course, and my girlfriend, Annabeth. Frank and Hazel went with me on our Alaska mission and saved my butt."

"No, he saved us, really. The personal hurricane he created was awesome!" exclaimed Frank.

"Not as awesome as you being able to change you shape! I still can't believe you got that particular gift of Poseidon."

"Seriously? We're going to talk about this again? First the awesome fists of water, and then you dove off a mountain of ice into freezing Alaskan water and you were perfectly fine! That's way cooler!"

"Wait wait wait. You went WHERE? And did WHAT? I told you to stay put, and what did you do? You went off on the first mission you could think of!"

Percy hung his head in shame and said, "Sorry Annabeth. I had to help my friends."

"Do you ever go a week without getting yourself into trouble or nearly getting killed?"

Percy couldn't help but smirk. He loved it when Annabeth got all worried like this. "Nope, and that's what you love about me. You're just mad that you weren't there to help cause some of the trouble!" Percy's grin widened at Annabeth's look of shame.

"Well, maybe…." Annabeth had the decency to look embarrassed.

Percy laughed, and kissed Annabeth's cheek. "Alright guys, I'll show you around Rome before the war councile and said, "Sorry Annabeth. I had to help my friends."

"Do you ever go a week without getting yourself into trouble or nearly getting killed?"

Percy couldn't help but smirk. He loved it when Annabeth got all worried like this. "Nope, and that's what you love about me. You're just mad that you weren't there to help cause some of the trouble!" Percy's grin widened at Annabeth's look of shame.

"Well, maybe…." Annabeth had the decency to look embarrassed.

Percy laughed, and kissed Annabeth's cheek. "Alright guys, I'll show you around Rome before the war council starts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related, which continually makes me sad.**

**Note: I really do apologize for the tiny chapter. You should note that they'll often be small, because I change the chapters every time a new character's POV comes up. So, to make up for the minuscule chapter, I'm going to try and post chapter 4 by tomorrow.**

Chapter 3

Piper's POV

Piper couldn't believe the difference in Annabeth already. An hour ago she'd been anxious, disheveled, sad, and scared. Now, with Percy at her side, and his arm around her waist, Annabeth was beaming. This automatically made Piper like Percy. He was clearly madly in love with Annabeth. In fact, she'd caught a glimse of Percy before Annabeth did, although she didn't know it was him at the time, and the change in him was drastic as well. Piper had seen the boy in the crowd, and automatically thought he needed a hug. He'd looked so lost, but then the moment he finally got to have Annabeth in his arms, Percy looked like he was finally home. She only hoped that Jason would maybe, just maybe, someday, possibly, feel the same way about her. Piper squeezed Jason's hand, and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Let me show you around my old home."

"Do you remember where everything is?"

"Piper!"

"I'm just teasing! Although, I'm thinking Percy's supposed to show all of us around together, then maybe we can slip away at some point?"

"Yeah, I can show you all of my favorite places to go."

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, I DO NOT own anything Percy Jackson, we all have Rick Riordan to thank for that. **

**Note: In your reviews you said to go for longer, and I'm trying my best to meet those needs. Being a college student is crazy sometimes. As for more Percabeth, well there's Percabeth aplenty in this chapter! It almost gets lemony, well I won't say more. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

After Jason and Percy showed Piper, Leo, and Annabeth around the Roman camp, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and said, "Ok guys, we have about an hour and a half until the war council. I am going to take Annabeth to my cabin and catch up with her. We'll meet up at the border line to the city in oh let's say an hour and fifteen minutes. For now, look around camp some more. Occupy yourselves." Percy simply couldn't wait for some alone time with Annabeth.

"O wow, you spend some time with your woman! She could use a smile on her face! Ouch! Pipes, seriously!"

"Knock it off Leo, and don't call me Pipes!"

Annabeth whipped around, and unsheathed her knife. "HIS WOMAN?" she shouted. Before Annabeth could get too far, Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back.

"Whoa baby, he was just joking around, and don't worry I haven't really smiled since I was last with you."

Annabeth glared at Leo. "Ok, but watch it Leo!"

"Sorry Annabeth."

Percy smiled at Annabeth's overreaction. He'd really missed this about her. So Percy leaned into Annabeth, and whispered in her ear, only for her, "I know a few things you could do that would plaster a smile on my face for days."

Annabeth grinned, and Percy smirked. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and said, "See you guys in a bit!"

Percy and Annabeth fast walked to his praetor's cabin, shut, and locked the door. Percy turned around and Annabeth's lips crashed onto his. Percy moaned at her touch, he'd missed this so much. He darted his tongue out, and licked Annabeth's bottom lip. She quickly granted him permission, and their tongue's intertwined.

Before Percy knew what was happening, he was sitting on his couch with Annabeth straddling his waist. Percy moaned louder. He cupped Annabeth's face, and pulled her in closer. Percy simply couldn't get close enough to her.

Suddenly Annabeth broke the kiss, and looked at Percy's face.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"It's just that…I looked for you for so long, and I can't believe I finally found you!" And suddenly Annabeth burst into tears. Not just light tears, but a horrible sobbing.

Percy's face paled, and he held her even closer. He tucked her head under his chin. "I'm so sorry I put you through this." Percy choked out.


End file.
